objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Yo Mama
Object Yo Mama is a new fanfiction by the creator of Object weirdness! (aka Colin.moser.37) CONTESTANTS!! 100px-BFIS-Eggy-Pose.png|eggy 100px-BFIS-Carrot-Pose.png|carrot 150px-BFIS-Lemonade-Pose.png|lemonade 200px-BFIS-Dodecahedron-Pose.png|dodecahedron 166px-Trash_Can_Pose.png|trash can (19th place) 180px-StarIdle.png|star (20th place) FatAlienIdle.png|fat alien Yin-yang 2.png|yin-yang 115px-Green_Jam.png|green jam (18th place) Ohlookitsaradio.png|radio 179px-Francis_idle.png|Francis Snowball 2.png|snowball 212px-Rocky_Smarty.png|rocky 192px-Cracker_Pose.png|cracker Cherry4.png|cherry 156px-Ghetto Gry Black idle.png|ghetto gry CameraIdle.png|camera Bomby bfdi.png|bomby HammerIdle.png|hammer OCOC.png|Orange Cube Episode 1: a great new start XD parralellogram: hello! welcome to Object Yo Mama i'm your host Parralellogram! parralellogram: so the 20 contestants are here and it's time for the first challenge is...( if you looked at Object weirdness 1 you'll know) GO!! yin-yang: haha! you- carrot: i punched you yin-yang HAHA!! (yin-yang falls smashing into eggy and dodecahedron) OC: hey, carrot take this! carrot, OC, hammer, and star: AHHHHHHHH!!! lemonade: sorry snow ball i do this! (snowball smashes in to lemonade and trash can) parralellogram: since i'm nice, camera and green jam are the team captains! camera: YES!! green jam: YAY GUIZ!! Parralellogram: whatever, so vote one of the 10 to be eliminated! carrot: UGH!! episode 2: parade of pwns! parralellogram: time for elimination! parralellogram: today we got 7 votes, everyone except dodecahedron, star, and trash can got 0 votes! parralellogram: today, the elimination is actually a double elimination!, the last one safe with one vote is.... (TV shows votes) parralellogram: dodecahedron!!!!!, star and trash can you're eliminated with 2, and 4 votes each!!! star and trash can: AHHHH!!!!!! parralellogram: you're challenge is for 1 person on you're team to come up with a yo mama joke! but, first green jam and camera choose you're teams! team egg green jam (leader), hammer, eggy, carrot, Orange cube, lemonade, yin-yang, dodecahedron, cherry team spanish camera (leader), ghetto gry, cracker, francis, rocky, snowball, fat alien, bomby, radio parralellogram: do the challenge now! 3 hours later parralellogram: first up, team egg! green jam: yo mama so fat she eat lots o' eggs GUIZ!! this isn't offending! parralellogram: 0!0!0!0!0!, next up, team spanish! camera: Yo Mama tan impresionante que ella no es la grasa !! (yo mamas awesome that she's not fat!!) team spanish wins vote one off of team egg green jam: MAN GUIZ!! Object Yo Mama Episode 3a: Comebacks have Resolutions (Lost Episode 3) *Francis watches Filthy Frank* Francis: Haha! I love these kinds of videos! It gives me so many memories! Camera: Francis? Francis: Ah! Why are you- Francis: Wait? Aren't you supposed to be speaking French, or German, or something like that? Camera: And aren't you supposed to be rage quitting right about now? Francis: Grrr! Get out of here Camera! You're making this day worse! Camera; But.... I.... Francis: GET OUT CAMERA, NOW!! *Camera runs away, crying....* *Cuts to Parralellogram sleeping* Intern: Mr. Parralellogram, sir? Aren't you supposed to be hosting a show? *Parralellogram wakes up* Parralellogram: Ugh, what? Parralellogram: Intern, why are you here asking me stupid questions?! Intern: But Mr. Parralellogram, sir... Parralellogram: NO! Intern: But s- Parralellogram: NO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SPACE! Parralellogram: Wait, oh crap, Object Yo Mama! I totally forgot!! *contestants standing in huge crowd**Parralellogram teleports contestants on Team Egg onto elimination area* Parralellogram: We got 28 votes, a record high! Thanks to all the voters who coped with the writing of this show for over two years! Parralellogram: Safe with 0 votes is... Parralellogram: Hammer, Yin-Yang, and Dodecahedron! All safe: Yay! Parralellogram: Green Jam is safe with 1 vote. Parralellogram: Eggy is safe with 2 votes. Parralellogram: Cherry is safe with 3 votes. *Shows Orange Cube, Lemonade, and Carrot on the bottom 3* Parralellogram: Orange Cube is safe with 4 votes. Parralellogram: Let's show if either Lemonade or Carrot will be eliminated. *shows that Lemonade is safe with 6 votes and Carrot has 12 votes. Parralellogram: Carrot, you have 12 votes, but you're not eliminated just yet! Carrot: Wait, why am i not eliminated just yet? Parralellogram: Because today we are having a twist! *all gasp* Parralellogram: The twist for this elimination is that...... *all wait for 5 minutes* Parralellogram: we will be eliminating the one with the least votes! All 0 voters are automatically safe! Parralellogram: Carrot is safe with 12 votes, so is Lemonade, with 6. Parralellogram: Orange Cube is safe with 4 votes Parralellogram: cherry is safe with 3 votes. Parralellogram: so either Eggy or Green Jam will go home. Parralellogram: Green Jam goes home with 1 vote, while Eggy stays with 2 votes. Green Jam: GUIZ WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FWENDSHIPP GUIZ!! Eggy: I'm Happy! No more eggs! Lemonade: Me too! Orange Cube: Let me punch this dweeb into the elimination space. *Orange Cube punches Green Jam* Green Jam: Nooooooo!!! Object Yo Mama Episode 3b: Comebacks don't have Resolutions: The 2nd Part (Lost Episode 3) *Phone Rings* Parallelogram: Hello? ???: Hello, is this Parrallelogram? Parallelogram: Yea, why? Wait, Who is this?! ???: This is yor childhood friend, square, how are you doing this fine day? Parallelogram: Um, I dont remember a "Square." You sure you have the right number? Snowball: Host, you better come up with a challenge, now! I haven't had screen time in 3 years, and boy it would be fun to pound you! Parallelogram: Wow, geez Snowball, don't be so pushy. Rocky: Yea, Snowball. Parallelogram: So apparently, I have to meet up with this square fellow, so hang tight. Cracker: NO! Parallelogram: Yea I wasn't if your heard me right. Parallelogram: The challenge is a race around the island, I am temporarily disbanding the teams until after this challenge, the 10 people that do not complete this challenge will be put up for voting. go... Francis: Camera, sorry for raging at you earlier today, want to work together? Camera: Sure, what should we do? Francis: Use bomby! Bomby: NONONONONO DONT PUT ME A FUSE! *Bomby partially explodes, leading him, Camera, and Francis to the finish line. Parallelogram: Congrats you three, you are immune. Francis, Camera, and Bomby: YEA! Ghetto Gry; Aw shit, I'm too lazy for this god dang challenge, they shouldn't work us ghettos and make us run! mmm, mmm, mmm! Snowball: GG, get of your butt, and help me and Rocky win this! Ghetto Gry: Fine! *GG throws Rocky, but not snowball.* Parallelogram: Rocky is the fourth immune. Congrats. Rocky: yay! Cracker: Aw man! I have no friends, im lonely, and no one will work with me! Dodecahedron: I'll work with you cracker! Cracker: Thanks Dodecahedron! Parallelogram: Three spots left maggots! You better get movin'! So far, Bomby, Camera, Francis, and Rocky are safe! Cracker: Oh god, Start Running! Parallelogram: Orange Cube and Hammer, congrats you fill 2 out of 3 final spots! Parallelogram: One spot left maggots! Cracker: Sorry Dodecahedron, I'm gonna start running now... Dodecahedron: Oh hell no! Parallelogram: The final one safe is...... *object crashes* Parallelogram: Cracker! Cracker: Yes! Dodecahedron: No! Parallelogram: Voters, you have 2 weeks to vote, Episode 4 is expected to come out by my Birthday, January 28th, 2018. Stay Tuned! Who will get Eliminated? Eggy Carrot Lemonade Dodecahedron Fat Alien Yin - Yang Radio Snowball Cherry GhettoGry